Chronicles of Mobius
by Samuel The Green Fox
Summary: Samuel was from ordinary boy to adventurer extrordinare and now hes on his 1st adventure in another world where his greatest enemy will be waiting...
1. Prologue

The Characters in this story do not belong to me, except Myself and Manuel

Hi, I'm Samuel, and this is the story of my life before Mobius seems time flies...

I was like any other regular Human boy, yearning for an adventure or two, one night looking out my window I saw a shooting star! I wished hard for adventure and that's what I got, because right in front of me, was myself, only I looked... darker. The double called himself Manuel, and plans to devour everything in everlasting darkness. On my first adventure I learned I had a special power I never knew I had before. I can use my Life force for various uses, weapons, attacks, armor, healing,teleporting, a little bit of shape shifting, etc. so I fought hard with my evil dark double and now, I have recently thought I had destroyed him for good, until he returned, but like the first 2 he got owned! Now I haven't seen him for a while and now this is where my new adventure in a whole new world starts...


	2. Chapter 1 Samuel meets Tails

NOTE: All characters are property of Sega I do not own them, but I own Myself and Manuel.

"Samuel you'll be late for school!", my Mom yelled.

"Oh alright!", I said as I said goodbye to my friend on YouTube,"Man, I really wanted to talk to her a little bit longer!"

I leaped into bed pulled my covers over and fell fast asleep...

"ugh what is that... bright light?", Samuel questioned when he was in his dream," I wonder what happens when I..."

When I went straight into the light I blacked out, I thought it to be ironic.

A long period of time later...

"_what happened_?", Samuel thought as he stood up," _And... What the heck happened to me? why am I all furry and how did I lose my clothes and end up with just a pair of gloves and blue shoes_?"

That's when it hit me, I just got two tails from who knows where, it seemed to snap together...quickly... before I go on I need to explain something to you readers...

Samuel the green fox is just a fan character based off of my favorite character so where was I? Oh yeah!

I shouted out, "Miles?", and as if on cue, out came the orange wonder himself and when I saw him I did the most craziest thing I wished I never done...

I blacked out, but while I was unconscious, I could still hear Tails trying to wake me up, though I couldn't see him. And all I hear him say in a slightly inaudible voice, due to my blackout

"Wow... take him... my workshop... he needs rest... tell Sonic!"

what seemed like 2 hours later...

"ugh... where am I now?", I said with a slight headache.

"Your in my workshop I saw you blackout right in front of me so I told Sonic that I found you and right now he's on his way any...

"Yo Tails what's up?", the Blue Blur said casually and then looking at me.

"Your sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" I said pointing at Sonic,"and your the little boy genius Miles Prower yet your friends call you Tails right?" I said looking towards Tails.

"how do you know so much about us?", asked Sonic with suspicion.

* * *

"sigh, I guess I better start with who I am and how I got here... here's all that I know...", I said, hoping they won't take me for a badnik... 


	3. Chapter 2 Enter Manuel, evil Samuel!

If you read the prologue you would know what I told Sonic and Tails _I only own Myself and Manuel_

"- And that's what I got on my past, and I also want to explain earlier Tails... see back in my world you guys aren't real, but seeing you guys in the flesh makes me feel excited in every way! So no hard feelings?", I said with taking a huge sigh of relief they didn't think I was a badnik, because I'm not.

"But why do you look so much like me?", Tails the orange 2-tailed fox said in confusion.

"what do you mean?"

"Buddy go take a look in the mirror", Sonic said pointing to the bathroom

Nothing in the world could prepare me for what I was about to see in the mirror.

"_I don't believe it..._", I thought while poking at my ears," _not only did I just make friends with Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower, I also became like a green version of Tails, except my hair's bangs didn't arch over mine, instead they covered half of my right eye_"

"See Sam?" Sonic said," you look a lot like my bud Tails here!"

"And to think... back in the human world... I was a huge Tails fan... now I get a chance to hang with him...", I said with a tear of joy stroke down my face," sorry I never thought this day would come..."

Tails looked around 12, and I looked a bit taller, but only by a centimeter it seems, Sonic looked around 16 or 18 and was a bit taller than me, by 3 centimeters.

"Samuel... I see your eyes are green, something wrong?"

"_Gasp my eyes turn green only when... __he__ is around"_, I thought," guys I think Manuel is here...

right after I said that I heard slow clapping from the entry-way

"Well-done Samuel you found me out!" Manuel said under his cloak, "though I'm afraid your adventure ends here, for you see I am now collecting, what you call 'Chaos Emeralds' and they sure pack a punch... I know there is seven in all so I am hunting them all down and on my way, Killing every-living-thing that stands in my way... I shall soon engulf this planet 'Mobius' in eternal darkness so I leave you with these last words... YOU...ARE...DEADMEAT!"

And just like that he vanished without a trace, soon I saw Sonic rush for the City, Tails told me they'll put a stop to my evil double, but I feel Sonic just threw his life away.

Me and Tails soon fell fit for bed, unaware of the events that will unfold and the challenge that await us...

**Author's note: yeah my chapters are pretty short, but I'm pretty new at this. =P**

**Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Prophecy

Samuel and Manuel are property of me, I don't own anyone else 

The next morning...

"good morning Sam-?", Tails said

Tails saw i wasn't in my bed, but outside sitting off the cliff looking at the sunrise.

"Samuel!", Tails said, running out of his house and towards me

when he saw my face it looked as if i was lost in thought...

"what's wrong?", Tails said in a curious tone

"sigh... you'll find it hard to believe... but..."

"But what?"

"i think it'd be best to start from lastnight... ahem...

_backwhen we were going to sleep i had a dream... a strange dream too, i was in a white spot surrounded by pitch black and i heard a voice._

_"the truth... it can hurt or it can heal it depends on what it is, do ye wish to hear the truth?", the voice said_

_"What truth?", I said._

_"The reason why you were brought here... the reason why you and Miles Prower look so much alike... and why you can't use your powers in this world...", ansewered the voice_

_"Go on..."_

_"let me ask you one thing... how do you think you were born?"_

_"That's easy! I was born as a regular human being, my life was boring so far so when i had a chance i wished for adventure-"_

_"That is incorrect", The voice intervened_

_"how? if that's not how i was raised then tell me the truth!", I shouted into the blackness_

_"You were actually born on Mobius, raised for 1 year by 2 Mobian Foxes. When Miles was born however things had changed, the Husband fell ill and died leaving your Mother heartbroken. She was told by an oracle that you had power unlike any other sleeping in your body, yet to be unlocked. So your Mother decided to seperate you two because the oracle told her of a prophecy, and when you arrived on Earth you were changed into a human. a Married couple found you and decided to adopt you, when you arrived you had amnesia so that is why you remember nothing from this world. Tails was left by himself under his mother's care for 4 years and then She died from an unknown cause, leaving Tails alone on Mobius, thats when he met Sonic the Hegdehog and they formed a brother-like bond, of course you know what happened after that for somehow the 2 worlds crossed over and thus creating the games 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and thoe comics, etc. and for you, life seemed empty until one fateful night you made that wish, thus unleashing Manuel and your power's potential unlocked. Your new adventure now led you here and its finally time you learned the prophecy...",the voice spoke._

_ -**There once were 2 heroes, both brothers and born in the same world, they must go seperate ways so they will re-unite one day to stop an impending doom from devouring all, 1 brother had a very special power, he could control his very essence in many ways, the other was extremely wise and quick, the 2 brothers were seperated once they were both born and after a very long time, they re-united against the very darkest evil anyone might've faced, they won and destroyed the evil, never to be seen again-**_

_"Now history is repeating itself, the impending doom is what you call 'Manuel', the Brothers are you and Tails, only you two can stop him from destroying this world..._

_"How do you know all this?", I asked_

_"I know this for I am that very same oracle...", the voice said,"Now rest... hero, you and Tails have a lot of talking to do..."_

... And now let me break it down in simple terms, We are really LONG-LOST BROTHERS, we are to fulfill a prophecy, and we need to stop Manuel from getting all the Chaos Emeralds..."

"Ahh so you've finally realized that just now? for shame Samuel", Manuel said from behind me," yes all that is true, and now before i leave I would like to issue you both a... little challenge"

"what kind of challenge?", Tails asked.

"A fight... TO THE DEATH, on Angel Island, too bad the audience already got wiped out, i can get powers in many ways, my favorite is by 'eating' them, 2 things will occur if i do, either they disintegrate or they disentegrate and thier powers become mine and i must say, Shadow was quite tasty! goodbye now! Chaos Control!"

and just liked that he just vanshed again.

"We're too late! ugh!", I said as i Stomped the ground

"If Shadow was eaten what happened to...?", Tails said as tears started to form in his eyes

"knowing Sonic, I'm sure he's ok, come on we dont have much time left!", I said

"y-yeah let's take the X Tornado", Tails said while wiping off the tears.

so now we make our way to the final showdown!

To be continued!

**Finally learned how to make it longer don't forget to Review plz! thx**


	5. Chapter 4 The Final battle part I

**I don't own any characters other than Samuel and Manuel **

Previously:

"Well to put it in simple terms we are actuaally long-lost brothers, we must fulfill a prophecy, and stop Manuel from devouring this planet",Samuel said.

"Your too late Samuel I have all the chaos emeralds! I challenge you, to a fight to the death! meet me at Angel Island at the Chaos Altar!",Manuel said

Manuel then vansihed

"what happened to...?", Tails said with tears in his eyes.

"Knowing Sonic he's probably ok", I said while Tails wiped his tears.

And now:

We rushed into the hangar and we hopped into the plane cockpit, we buckled up and Tails prepared the launch sequence, the runway looked so great, when the countdown ended i was pushed back into my seat, I wasn't much of a rollercoasterfan back home, but this was cool! once we reached the air Tails asked me,

"Nice view isn't it?"

"yes it sure is!"

"Tell me Samuel I find it hard tobelieve all this is true, can you prove that you really have powers?", Tails asked as he set the plane on autopilot.

"well sure, see me now?"

"yes...", Tails said as he was curious

"well close your eyes", I said

Tails shut his eyes and then felt a huge breeze all around him in the cockpit

"ok look now Tails", I said

Tails opened his eyes and gasped, I had clothes on now, still a fox, but with clothes, a green unzipped jacket with Dark green Cargo shorts.

"what happened to you?", Tails asked very curiously

"part of my powers, never thought I'd ever use this one though, now do you believe me?", I asked

"I'm still a little skeptical, but I believe in my friends"

We landed some distance from the Altar and covered the plane from sight, I wanted to show Tails my Sword, but i couldn't, it wouldn't appear then i thought, something's up...

When we arrived i told Tails,

"I think you best hide somewhere this'll get get ugly", and then Tails hid in a bush but still watched

Manuel appeared on the Altar holding by the neck...

"Sonic the Hedgeog... shall be no more! ah-hahahahahahahaha!", and after that I saw what i thought to be the most Traumatizing thing Tails and I could ever see...

He ATE Sonic the Hedgehog

"ugh! urgh! hngh! aaaaaahhhhhh!", I yelled then after he finished his Meal, all that were left were Sonic's shoes, gloves, and memories

My Green fur began to turn almost black, but still a hint of green in it, the clothes i made from my Aura Dissipated and I had become Super dark Samuel- A thing i like toi call "Rage Mode", when i get into this form My Life force spikes and I go on a blind, bloodthirsty rampage, similar to dark Sonic. I rushed towards him, and then I pushed him into the ground and shouted

"**Life's End!**", then a huge flash of light rose up and then an explosion

Life's end- a move where i take my life force to the very limit almost to death and explode it upon the foes

when the light faded I was breathing hard, but back to normal and Manuel... survived?

"Good thing i sealed off almost all your power or i would have been dead!", he said with a grin on his face and then he took his cloak off!

What revealed was a pitch black fox with one tail, but his eye whites were yellow and his eye color was purple-red, black shoes like mine and Tails only his shoe toe was Dark grey instead of white like me and Tails' shoes, his socks and gloves were black grabbed me by the neck, and I was unable to do a thing, then the emeralds... turn pitch black...and a stream of energy quikly flowed into Manuel and he grew Sharp teeth, his eye whites turn pitch black, his eye color turn from purple-red to black, pitch black

"You see, while you were unconcious in this world, I found you first, so I put a seal on you Samuel", the Monster snickered," but what i didn't anticipate was your Super Dark form would break the seal, but now, your world is doomed, this world is doomed, and all shall perish!", then Manuel quickly and swiftly, threw me into the ground forming a hole.

"Nooooo!", Tails cried out then rushed at Manuel, but only to be grabbed by the neck, and then thrown into the hole with me, and his impact caused the hold to cave in

"heh heh heh don't tell me this is all you got!", Manuel shouted

But, he couldn't hear us under all these rocks

"We need to call upon the power of the emeralds and Fuse together Tails, we have no choice!", I said quietly

"But only two people with a strong bond can accomplish fusion!"

"Well if this works then we really are brothers huh..."

"I guess I'm with you then, for what he did to Sonic and all my friends!", Tails said

We both thought of all the people who were counting on us...

The servers are the seven **chaos**

Chaos is **power**

Power enriched by the **heart**

the **controller** is the one that **unifies** the chaos...

Manuel then noticed the emeralds getting bigger... into super emeralds! and then a huge beam of light rose up from the caved in hold where Me and Tails were in and out came a fox with white Fur, 4 Tails, shoes like Tails' and mine only purple, and he opened his eyes and looked straight at Manuel

"Who are you? are you Samuel or Tails?", Manuel asked

"Samiles!", we replied

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 5 final battle part IIepilogue

**Samuel and Manuel are property of me, I own nothing else, this chapter will be in Samiles' point of view**

**_Previously on Chronicles of Mobius_**

"What i didnt anticipate was your dark rage would break your power seal"

"Tails this isn't working we need to work together on this"

"If this works then we really are brothers!"

"Are you Samuel or Tails?"

"Samiles!"

_**And now the conclusion**_

"heheheheheh hahahahaha **hahahahahahaha!** Before we get on with your death I'll explain something to you...", Manuel said with a big grin on his face.

_"You see, since I'm made from pure dark energy, I have a great thirst for power, a thirst that can never be quenched, overtime I'll be more powerful than any being, any galaxy, but there is **one** entity I'll never be supperior to... the master emerald, a source of infinate energy, created by an unknown origin, no matter how much dark power I possess, I'll never reach an ifinate level, so the only solution.. is to devour the planet, back on Earth though I was only trying to devour your world, because my intelligence was slim, but I grew smarter, and now I learned of how to get here, so if I devour this planet I shall reach a level to that of a** Titan!**_

"No way!", I shouted

"Your very stubborn, obviously you'll fight", Manuel said,"So let's see, what you got!"

My 4 tails started spinning rapidly and we rushed at eachother, we were hitting at incredible speeds, then I quickly, but greatly swung my 4 tails to knock him back, and then I got out my Life Blade, except, instead of it being green like usual, it was ranbow colored! manuel then got out his own Life Blade,and his was pitch black, smoking with blackness, we swung at eachother and we matched, slash for slash and then I spread my 4 tails out and then spinned rapidly towards him, he guarded for a few seconds, but he left his guard down enough for us to land the rest of the rapid blows and we upper-kicked him into the air, Flew up at extreme speed and kick-slam him down to the ground.

We were both still standing, Manuel was breathing heavily, while we were just fine, seemed too easy...

"Well... seems you two are harder than you look... I must admit, that was impressive, but alas, your power Samuel only cuts the ring cost for the Fusion by only half", He was right," I also admire that way you turned those emeralds super, but this also works in **my** favor!", the emeralds turned black again and black spheres went straight into Manuel and then he underwent another transformation, his eye pupils turned into slits, his shoes were now pitch black, and his teeth looed more sharp, and I felt his life force spike like crazy!

"At last, I have attained my final transformation!" the monster exclaimed," now let's see... if you can stop **this!**"

Manuel then warped into the sky and Charged up a huge giant sphere, the land was being torn from the shockwaves the sphere is creating, I started charging my aura and using it to attract all the rings, now we were burning in Rainbow aura and finally Manuel launched the attack, while we launched our's, the **Rainbow beam of light** and the Black hole bomb collided and we were pushing it back, then Manuel launched more spheres and was pushing towards us, Me and Tails thought about all those who were counting on us

then I shouted "**Rainbow beam of the heavens**!" then immdiately the beam grew immensely larger and tore right past the beam and straight at Manuel

The beam continued on for a while and finally when it stopped I saw a black vortex forming

Manuel is coming back

so I flew in

**Meanwhile in the vortex**

"Huh? I'm still alive? those emeralds were more powerful than I thought... shoot! I suppose I'll need to destroy Mobius again...", Manuel said while floating in blackness

"Oh no you don't!", i shouted

I made a beckon esture with my finger

"what are you doing-", Manuel said

The black spheres went out of his body and back into the emeralds and they regined color, then the emeralds spun around me and I was surrounded with blinding white Aura, my limbs glew blindingly and I... grew 5 more tails! and they started ti glow

"No... you...!", Manuel said while breathing hard," I'll not go outlike this... I've had enough of-"

I warped right in front of him, put my hand in front of his forehead and he reverted back into his normal form

"No you can't do this!"

Then I blasted him with a blinding white light and he disintigrated, and after the light was gone we warped out and after we got back into mobius we split.

**now in Samuel's point of view**

I was on the ground really tired and saw sparks of light falling down, Tails went and helped me up

"Let's go meet with Sonic, Brother!", tails said as i grasped his hand

Those sparks of light were the victims of Manuel and they were returning, Tails and I went back to his workshop and then I asked him, how will i get home

"Samuel remember that other night? well I couldn't sleep so I thought of makeing a way for an invention and t just so happens to be a way to travel between worlds, so I made 2 of them, they're 'warp rings'", Tails then showed me the rings and I took one,"Just set it on the ground and say your destination"

we heard a knock on the door, It was Sonic

"Hey guys all of us saw what happened, you see, manuel did eat us but our spirits were trapped in him, so we watched the whole fight, listened on everything too and I'd like to say...", Sonic put his hand out for a handshake and said," A brother of tails is a brother of mine!"

I shook his and then readied the warp ring, it worked too

"I'll come back and visit often ok Tails? I'm glad we're brothers! can i just do one last thing?"

"Sure Sam!", tails said

Me, Sonic, and Tails all took a picture from a camera (made from my life force, but the pictures were permanent) and I gave 1 to Sonic, Tails and another to me.

"Ok I'll come visit often oh and if you wanna come visit me just go to-", *whisper* *whisper*," Bye Tails!"

and then I jumped through the ring and after that I woke in my bed, in my room, like nothing ever happened, except I still had my picture with which, I put it in a frame by my bed and the warp ring

**Epil****ogue**

Samuel did visit Tails from that point on and they developed a brotherly bond

**Meanwhile high above Earth's atmosphere...**

"Heh, didnt think I'd go down that easy did ya?", Said a Hooded figue...


End file.
